Call of the Sea: A Legend's Life
by Gamerfan411
Summary: *DISCONTINUED*An AU of Land & Skye. A boy has an encounter with Mew and ends up in a very different body. With little idea of what he even is, can he navigate the waters around Sinnoh and brave the land when he can't even walk? (I may try working on this story again another time, but I just don't have the inspiration to do it right now.)
1. Wishful Thinking

**_Those of you who are regular readers of my works might've seen this and the next chapter at the end of Land & Skye before as "bonus chapters". I'll have deleted those from L&S by now.  
_**

**_This is Call of the Sea. It's an AU of Land & Skye with the same premise but a completely different story. Hopefully, I keep this more than just a little interesting.  
_**

**_My usual disclaimer: My characters are my original ideas but the pokemon they take the form of are property of Nintendo, Gamefreak, and whatever other companies there are that own the Pokemon Franchise. I have no association with any of them and suing me for this bit of fan-work wouldn't be worth squat for them, I'm sure.  
_**

Call of the Sea: Living Legend's Life

Chapter 1: Wishful Thinking

Allen was a recently moved-in resident of Sandgem Town in the Sinnoh region. He had brown-blonde hair, a tanned complexion, and eyes that were as blue as the sky. He liked to wear white mostly. A white shirt, with grey or also-white shorts. Perfect for keeping relatively cool under a hot sun.

At 15-years-old, he knew how to take care of himself, more or less. He had all sorts of hobbies, friends, and interests. However, he had left all that behind at Sunyshore City.

As a result, Allen was quite bored.

He had sent and received plenty of messages from his friends at Sunyshore over the past few days and Allen already found himself wishing he could move back to the big city and hang out with them again. Sandgem Town was just too quiet for him. He was used to the hustle and bustle of the solar-powered city.

That was another thing about that city Allen had appreciated. Electrical power was in no short supply there… typically. It was because the city was built so that all its roads were solar panels. So long as there was sun, there was power and lots of it. And as the city's name implied, there was rarely a cloudy day there.

But perhaps what Allen had appreciated most about Sunyshore, was the ocean-view. The city was situated in a corner of the Sinnoh region, where there was ocean along three sides of the city. If Allen wasn't hanging out with friends and running about the market place, he had been sitting at the beach just north of Sunyshore.

He saw plenty of pokemon trainers go through the city, visiting the gym on their way. If they managed to beat the gym's leader and earn the badge that awaited any victor, the trainers would then head north for the beach. Allen had watched many of them hop on their water-type pokemon and ride off for the north, if they didn't just dive right into the water and go swimming north. The Pokemon League called to them.

Not to Allen though. Allen wasn't interested in being a pokemon trainer.

This wasn't to say he was uninterested in pokemon. On the contrary, Allen frequently had watched pokemon on the outskirts of the city and in the ocean with great interest. Sometimes the pokemon were just lazing about, soaking up sunlight and enjoying themselves. Other times, they were playing or battling with each other over territory or other things.

To the 15-year-old human, they looked like they were having fun, no matter what. He frequently envied their seemingly carefree life style.

Allen didn't hold any grudge against trainers for interrupting this life-style. The pokemon they commanded were their friends and they were setting out to make themselves stronger. He did feel a little sorry for a pokemon that was beaten down in the fight, but no one got stronger if they didn't work at it.

Allen couldn't see these events anymore now though. His parents had gotten tired of the noise from living in the city and moved away, taking him with them. They had had good jobs there and they found it easy to pay for the move and supporting the family at Sandgem. They easily found new jobs near Sandgem.

Sandgem Town was not exactly a center of commerce and the pokemon in the local area were not particularly big or powerful. This made travel from place to place safer if you had protection, but it made life quite dull for Allen.

Indeed, Sandgem Town had so few buildings, one could've counted the number of buildings on their hands easily. The same almost could be said of the residents. One building was his house, recently constructed. One was the local PokeMart and another the Pokemon Center. Allen occasionally saw an aspiring trainer walk into the local research lab in the town, which was home to a professor by the name of Rowan. The man was frequently gone on trips around other parts of the world though, so even the lab held little of interest to Allen.

He had met Rowan once… the professor had been too occupied with his own work to do much more than say "hello" before one of his many assistants called his attention to a finding. After that, Allen found the lab held nothing to interest him.

These aside, the rest of the town was residential houses. The other kids were good companions to Allen… but they just weren't the same as back at Sunyshore. He couldn't do the same things he had done back at the city.

-0-

So Allen wiled away his time at the beach to the south of town. It was the only reminder of Sunyshore he had. The ocean was all he had left to remind him of his old life. Sometimes others would join him and they might construct a sandcastle or kick sand about, but they always had to go do other things sooner or later. Then Allen would be left alone again and the boredom would hurry back in to occupy his mind.

The local pokemon were as dull as ever. There were just dim-witted Magikarp in the water, which were simple fish that could do little but flop uselessly outside of the water.

"Borrrring…" Allen groaned as he doodled in the sand, his mind going numb with boredom.

_Argh. Even these Magikarp have it better than me. At least they can go swimming out there and maybe see some more. All these pokemon have it so much better._

This wasn't the first evening Allen had spent alone on the beach, bored out of his mind. It wasn't even the fifth.

No, he had been bored near to death for about two weeks now. He wanted to go back home to Sunyshore. He couldn't stand this quiet, uneventful life for much longer. He needed something better to do with his time.

That's when Allen's life took a turn for the interesting.

He looked up as he felt like he was being watched. Looking around, Allen didn't see anything immediately. The ocean before him ebbed in and out in front of him. There weren't any pokemon around that he could see.

Something brushed the back of his neck and Allen automatically reached back to sweep whatever it was off.

His hand brushed something rather soft and furry.

_What the-?_

Allen looked back and yelped in surprise.

Directly behind him was a very pink creature. It was hovering in the air and looked very much like a cat. It had short arms with small hands and large feet. Its eyes were large and shined with curiosity as it stared into the human's own eyes.

It took Allen only a second to realize he was looking at a pokemon and he froze in place, nervous as the pokemon blinked at him, still with that curious look in its eyes.

_Alright Allen… just take it easy and maybe this guy won't hurt you._

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself down from the start he had received seeing this thing right behind him. Now that he had seen it, the pokemon was rather cute and it didn't seem to be interested in attacking him.

"Mew?" it chirped at him in a very soft voice, drawing up closer to him, cocking its head as it looked at him some more.

Allen's eyes widened. He had heard of Mew before… he hadn't ever expected to see the pokemon in the flesh. Mew was supposedly very rare; a legend that almost no one really saw. He remained frozen, not out of fear of being attacked but now out of fear that it would leave if he made any sudden movements.

"Um…H-hi…" He managed to get out, giving the small cat a friendly smile.

Mew seemed to lose interest in his face and looked down at Allen's pocket, where Allen had some leftovers of a candy bar. It hovered lower, its hindquarters higher than its own head as it tried getting a better look at the food. It fact, it was hovering nearly on its head.

Allen cautiously reached a hand down and fished out the candy bar.

"You… you want some?" he asked, the pokemon's head rising with the candy until it was up right again. It continued to look at the candy, like it didn't know what to think of the item. Desperate to keep it around longer, Allen carefully broke off a piece of the bar and gingerly held it out to the Mew. This was the first truly interesting thing to happen to Allen in weeks. He didn't want the moment to end too soon.

Mew chirped something in its own name again and gently took the piece of candy from Allen's fingers. It looked at it a moment, before curling into a fetal position in-air and started to nibble away at it, a happy expression on its face.

"Wow…" Allen gasped, awed at just seeing this pokemon with his own eyes. He continued to sit there, staring as Mew ate the small offering. He observed the very fine fur, that he imagined was quite soft. It looked so gentle and the fact it was hovering so effortlessly seemed to add to the mystic air about it.

It wasn't long before the little cat was done and rolled through the air to draw up to Allen again. He didn't hesitate to offer more, which the little pokemon accepted without any issue.

"That's… you're so, so neat… so cool…" Allen murmured as he watched Mew continue to hover off the ground. He was finding it hard to find words for what he was thinking. He found everything about this little pokemon just exciting to see. He wished it would stay around him… follow him so he could show it to the rest of the town. But it would surely fly off when he headed back into town.

"Man… I wish I could live like you. Living free… flying free…" Allen murmured as he continued to watch. _I'd never be bored again. I could go anywhere… fly anywhere. I wouldn't have to stay here all the time._

This seemed to get Mew's attention, because it looked up from eating and blinked at him as if to say "_Really_?"

It finished eating, its eyes remaining on Allen and then uncurled from its position and turned to him, its long tail gently swishing back and forth. Allen leaned back, a little unsettled by its gaze now. He wasn't sure why, but he was suddenly afraid.

Mew drew up closer to him until they were nearly nose-to-nose. Allen opened his mouth to speak but Mew gently raised a little hand and touched Allen's forehead. That touch felt to Allen like he had been shoved hard at the precise point he had been touched. There was a hard _whoosh_ and Allen suddenly found himself alone in the dark.

"What? Where am I?" He yelped, startled by the landscape suddenly vanishing. He was floating in the middle of nowhere and everything was silent for several moments. Then he heard a giggle.

"You might be fun to play with." Someone spoke from around the human. It sounded like a boy who was younger than Allen. Perhaps ten years old from the sound of their voice, maybe younger.

"Who's there?" Allen said, panicking slightly and looking around until his eyes fell on Mew hovering a few feet from him.

"It's me, silly. What? You're _already_ confused?" the voice spoke again, sounding very amused indeed. The pokemon before Allen giggled again and Allen gasped as he quickly realized Mew was actually speaking to him.

"You-you're **talking**?" He said, incredulous.

"Well, _of course_ I'm talking." Mew giggled again, "I'm linked directly to your mind after all. Of course you can understand me. It's not like I don't know how to talk. Humans just don't understand the spoken language. You really _are_ silly, you know." The cat giggled some more.

Allen blinked, more than a little stunned. He couldn't figure out how he could understand the pokemon, regardless of if their minds were linked or not.

"So you want to be in my shoes, do ya?" Mew said brightly, slowly rolling in air until it was looking at Allen upside-down, its belly facing upwards, "You said you were bored just a minute ago so why not play a game with me? It'll be fun!"

Allen's mind was still lagging behind, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Fun? What-?"

"Yep! Fun! You like having fun like me too, don't you?" Mew interrupted the boy again, sounding excited now, "C'mon, it's been such a long time since I've played a game like this!"

Allen started to speak again. Unfortunately, his mind was working too slowly to watch what he said.

"Well, sure but first-"

"Yay!" Mew reacted ecstatically the moment the word "sure" came out, rolling up-right again and bobbing excitedly in the air, "Okay! The rules are simple. You just have to find me and catch me! Simple, right? I won't make it easy for you though!" Mew said teasingly. It was speaking so fast, Allen was barely keeping up.

"Wait, I need to-"

"The game starts now!" Mew declared brightly and started to fly off but stopped and turned again, "Oh yeah! And one more thing: you'd better make sure _you_ don't get caught or you'll never catch _me_! Later!"

"_Wait!_" Allen yelled again but Mew turned and flew off, vanishing into the darkness. Allen clawed at nothing, trying to fly after the pokemon but he wasn't going anywhere. The next moment, Allen felt like he was falling, like Mew had been holding him up that whole time. Now, without the cat to keep him up, gravity took its course on him.

He looked down to see if he was going to hit ground anytime soon… or if there was even ground to hit.

There appeared to be water far below.

Allen was a good swimmer, but at this height, his landing was clearly going to hurt. And who knew how deep the water was?

The boy screamed as he fell what felt like several hundred feet. Then he hit the water with a loud splash! The landing, to his surprise, didn't hurt but when he tried swimming, he found the water oddly heavy and hard to move in. He couldn't effectively swim under these conditions and the water seemed to flood into his mouth with a willful speed. Like it was actively seeking to fill every ounce of his body.

He couldn't breathe. He fought to surface but it seemed he was going to drown. After several long seconds of struggling, Allen lost all strength and he succumbed to the fluid, passing out as he sank into it depths.


	2. Safety in the Water

Call of the Sea: A Legend's Life

Chapter 2: Safety in the Water

When Allen came to, he was on his back in the sand of the beach, looking up at the sky.

_Ugh… what'd that Mew do to me?_

His head was feeling rather weird, something he figured was from the mental contact it had apparently made with him.

Of course, he immediately felt some disappointment that the little cat was already gone. Flown away no doubt.

Nonetheless, Allen still clung to that bit of happiness that he had seen and met such a rare pokemon.

"H-hey there… you alright little guy?" someone spoke behind him, some concern in their voice.

_Little guy?_

Adults had only called Allen that when he was younger. When he wasn't even ten-years-old yet. Yet, he was sure the person speaking was a kid and he was sure of what he had heard.

He sat up and looked back. His head still felt a little odd.

Sure enough, there was a normal boy, directly behind Allen. Or was he normal?

_I've seen this kid before… wasn't he smaller though?_

Maybe it was just because he was lying down but Allen still felt sure that this particular boy was much younger than he was. The kid couldn't have been much older than eight years. Yet the boy seemed rather large to Allen... bigger than him.

"Who are you calling 'Little guy'?" Allen said quizzically, as there wasn't anyone else around. Allen heard those words come out of his mouth… but that wasn't what the boy heard.

The boy was staring at him, as if there was something amazing on his face. Or rather something amazing about Allen himself.

_What's he staring at?_

Allen brought up a hand to feel for an object the kid was staring at and yelped when he saw what responded.

One small, blue flipper.

He didn't have a hand anymore and the flipper basically constituted his entire arm. It barely reached up to his forehead in length.

Panicking Allen looked down at himself and was quite shocked at what awaited his eyes. He wasn't human anymore.

_What the heck did that cat do to me?_

Allen found that he no longer had legs at all. He had two flippers, a body and his head. Though it was hard for him to see, there were also two antennas that came from his head, which hung back behind his head in a wide arc. He was almost entirely an aquatic blue.

"D-don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you." The human kid said, trying to calm Allen down and gently reaching a hand out to touch him. Of course, Allen did the first thing most pokemon would've done in his current state of mind. He started trying to get away from the boy.

He stumbled backwards, awkward on the sand as his new body was designed for swimming in water, not attempting to walk on land. He ended up on his back again, scrambling to push himself back and away from the human boy.

"Wait. I just-" the boy, in his haste to catch up to Allen, stumbled and almost fell on the former human. Allen barely managed to get out of the way but the boy's hand still fell on his stomach and Allen felt the weight land lightly on top of him. This confirmed that he was not dreaming or else he might've woken up already.

His panic hitting a peak, Allen just screamed. This prompted the human boy to scream in surprise as well and quickly scramble back himself before running off, afraid Allen was about to attack him. It took Allen several moments to calm himself down and when he did, he was still panicking.

_Okay… I don't think this is a dream… I've been turned into some sort of pokemon… and-oh man, that kid just ran back into town._

One of the Mew's last statements to him came back right then.

"_Better make sure you don't get caught…_"

Dread fell over Allen as he realized only now what the Mew had meant.

He needed to get out of sight from human eyes, immediately. That was the only concern on his mind at that very moment.

He looked around hurriedly, trying to spot somewhere to hide but being this was a beach, there was little in the way of hiding places. There was a cluster of rocks nearby but he had little doubt he'd stick out among those as he was. The forest might've been good if he was still human, but his new form had no legs and was clearly awkward on land.

Then he looked back at the water just behind him.

His human mind immediately passed the idea off as stupid. He couldn't hide in the water forever and there were pokemon out there that might attack him.

However, there was a new instinct in his mind. He knew water was where he'd be strongest. It was home.

_No! My home's over there! In Sandgem, not out at sea!_

Allen slapped his forehead, trying to reject these ideas that were invading his mind, but then he heard a commotion coming from the town and his mind was dragged back to the issue at-hand.

_If I'm seen now, I'll be captured for sure by some trainer!_

Seeing no other option, Allen turned himself around towards the water and started crawling and pulling himself towards it with all the speed he could muster.

He heard voices behind him as he splashed into the water.

The seawater was quite cold, as he knew from some experience of swimming in it as a human. However, it felt lukewarm to him now and it felt quite good on his skin. He continued to drag himself away and he heard a couple of astonished voices behind him.

He finally hit water that went over his head and used his new flippers to push the water back. He propelled himself forward with more speed than he would've ever expected of himself in water. He certainly couldn't swim nearly so fast as a human.

He instinctively breathed in and he almost choked out of human reaction. His head was underwater now and his mind was still operating under the belief that he couldn't breathe underwater. But the water rushed into his mouth and as it flowed into him, he felt a great deal of relief flood through his entire body. It was like taking a fresh breath of air after nearly suffocating.

He looked back and around.

Once again, he found himself amazed at his new abilities.

He could see an incredible amount of detail under the water. As a human, the water had seemed quite murky if he held his breath and wore a set of goggles.

With his new eyes though, the water seemed as clear as crystal and very blue. He could see several hundred various pokemon drifting about far away in the seawater. Tiny particles in the water stood out in detail.

Allen also found the very fact he could breathe amazing in itself. He had never expected to be able to breathe underwater in his life.

He spotted what looked like a small alcove that was a cave with air inside. He propelled himself in that direction and surface out of the water, looking around.

It was a cave, a dark cave, but this particular chamber seemed to be empty.

Allen swam up to the edge and hefted himself up on the rock, which wasn't too hard with his small body. He then turned around and sat himself down (or rather just set his body on the rock) and looked down at the water.

There was a small amount of illumination in the cave… enough that he could see his reflection in the water he had just come out of. Once the water had settled and stopped rippling, Allen started to calm down and see what he really looked like now.

His body was marked with a red, gem-like object in the middle of his belly. His eyes were a rather hypnotic golden color and he had odd circular markings over his eyes, connected to his eyes by black markings. Everything else was a beautiful, aqua-blue.

Then he realized the illumination in the cave was coming from none other than himself. Specifically, the antenna that was stemming from the top of his head. He realized this because the two long tendrils swung over his head and hung down about a foot from his face, glowing with a gentle red light.

"What the heck am I?" Allen murmured, gazing at the lights. His panic from before was gone, now replaced with wonderment. He was alone in the cave, so no answer came and he had no idea what he was either.

Allen knew he had to be a water-type pokemon. That much was clear from fact that he could swim so well and could breathe underwater.

However, he had seen a lot of water-type pokemon during his time in Sunyshore and never seen a pokemon like the one he was now.

_I… I ran away… from town…_

As his wonder at his own appearance and abilities faded, Allen started to realize that he was lost, confused, and above all, very alone.

He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his parents again…

However, going back in his current state would obviously end with him being put into a pokeball… or perhaps caged for study. He did not wish to be dragged across the continent by a trainer. He was peaceful by nature, and did not like fighting, even in self-defense. And even thinking about the idea of being caged and studied scared him.

_But… What do I do? How do I get turned back?_

Allen was only too aware that pokemon fought over territory. He'd be subjected to the same treatment by other pokemon, trainers or no trainers.

The idea was frightening to him. He was afraid he would be killed.

If he had been human, he would've hugged his legs close and tried to warm himself up. As it was though he just curled in on himself, hugging his flippers over his body and bowing his head over them.

In that position, he then proceeded to try and calm himself down. He gauged his breathing. An exercise to keep himself calm when he felt he was under a lot of stress.

_Why'd I end up like this? I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to be turned into a pokemon like this._

His thoughts continued to swirl around in his head until he became drowsy from the recent events.

Without really thinking, he tumbled forward and fell right into the water in front of him with a small splash.

He sank downwards, feeling tired and he finally came to rest on a rock, which he curled up on. He did not think on it, but other pokemon did not bother him.

Unconsciously, he formed a bubble over himself and dozed off into a deep slumber, his troubled thoughts crumbling away like sandstone in the water.


	3. Just Under the Surface

**_Alright... let's see what I can do when water is just about the only place the protagonist can go.  
_**

**_Enjoy.  
_**

Call of the Sea: A Legend's Life

Chapter 3: Just Under the Surface

Allen found himself in a blank space, where he was simply floating.

He looked human here… but that was because he was in his own mind here. It was little more than a dream.

Before long, Mew showed up, appearing without warning and flying closer.

"Why?" the word came out of Allen's mouth first thing, "Why did you do this?" somehow, his tone was composed and even. There was hope of an explanation afterall. Perhaps he could discuss this action Mew had undertaken peacefully and get the feline to turn him back.

"Isn't it obvious?" Mew asked, sounding genuinely puzzled, "You asked for this. You wished you could be like me, didn't you?"

The human boy couldn't deny that much… though he certainly had meant it in a different spirit. And he hadn't expected the wish to be granted either.

"I'm simply dropping in to see how you're adapting to your new body. I'll be keeping in-touch." Mew said cheerily, "Good luck finding me around Sinnoh."

The cat then vanished, leaving Allen alone. Some corner of his mind wanted to yell at Mew, yell after him to change him back, but he didn't.

Perhaps it was simply the fact that he still felt confused at present… and perhaps a bit curious about the body he now possessed in the waking world.

Either way, he had decided that he had (intentionally or not) agreed to this game and so he would follow through on it. There was only one thing to do: go find Mew.

-0-

He awoke to the sound of water flowing. The pulse of the currents. The gentle heartbeat-like pounding of water upon the bubble he had encased himself in.

He raised his head, which made contact with the skin of his small container, and it popped, allowing water to flood in and Allen floated free in the water.

He looked at himself again and took a moment to come to terms one more time with what he was. Whatever he was.

He still had no idea what pokemon he had been turned into or any idea of the full extent of his abilities.

Looking around, he wasn't sure where to go first… what to do. His objective was clear… but where was that objective? Where was Mew hiding? Much of Sinnoh was surrounded by water… but quite a bit of the region was also contained deep within land.

_And if Mew's on-land… how do I get to him in a body like this? Yesterday was enough to show me that I can't really walk. The best I could do there is crawl._

Allen took some comfort in the fact that he was apparently amphibious as he hadn't been suffocating on-land and breathed just as well under-water as he ever had on dry land. But even if he could survive on-land, it wasn't clear how he would get anywhere on it.

_Well, maybe he'll keep to water…_

Then again, Mew had said he wouldn't make it easy for him. So it didn't seem likely that Mew would be sticking _that_ close to water.

_Perhaps he's still close to Sandgem Town though._

This in mind, Allen propelled himself through the water, going towards the shore he had crawled off of into the ocean the previous day.

-0-

It didn't take him long at all to arrive at the shore. He surfaced from the water and looked around the beach from several feet away. It didn't surprise him when he saw the same human boy from before searching the area, no doubt hoping to spot the unique pokemon he'd seen yesterday once more. He wasn't looking out at the sea though and so Allen was going unnoticed for now.

Looking around the water, Allen saw no sign of Mew anywhere in the vicinity. There wasn't any sign the cat had been there.

_Don't know what I was thinking… of course there's no sign of him here. He's probably gone further than just beyond the town itself._

Thinking further out, Allen had heard about some sort of place roughly south-east of Sandgem that was only accessible by water (or flying). If Mew was as curious about humans as Allen suspect he was, the location might have drawn his interest.

_Right. I'll go investigate that._

"Hey! There you are!"

Allen jumped a little when he heard the boy, who had noticed him thinking out in the water.

"Come here. Please? I didn't mean to scare you or anything yesterday." The boy called to him.

However Allen had already had enough of the boy from yesterday. The boy had gotten his good, close look at him then and that was all he was going to get.

Turning himself around, Allen turned and swam at fairly high speed away from the shore, going around the small isle that laid a short distance out.

He heard a splash behind him and paused to look back. He was surprised at the boy's persistent when he realized the lad had dived into the water and was trying to follow him.

_I know for a fact no human's gonna be able to catch up to me in the water. I'm way too fast._

Confident in his innate swimming abilities in his present body, Allen turned and continued to swim away.

"Wait! Please!" the boy yelled after him again as he went over the isle that Allen had swam around.

He continued to swim away as he heard another splash and he was about to put the boy of his mind, when he quite suddenly heard a terrified scream.

Allen righted himself in the water, throwing water out in front of him to halt his momentum in the water before looking back.

The human boy was floundering in the water, crying for help, but there weren't any humans in the area that could help him. Allen was sure the boy could swim, given how he had chased him this far already so there had to be something else at work.

Diving underwater, Allen quickly spotted what the source was and he was suddenly quite sure few humans would be able to help the boy even if any had been present.

An enormous jellyfish of a pokemon, a Tentacruel seemed to be simply entertaining itself tugging on the boy's ankle with one tentacle, making it impossible for the boy to swim. The boy probably wasn't even aware of what was yanking him down every few seconds.

The Tentacruel had a large blue head with red gem-like growths on it and a multitude of tentacles floating in the water beneath it.

"Hey!" Allen yelled through the water, "Let him go! He didn't do anything to you!"

The Tentacruel's eyes shifted over to Allen, who promptly faltered where he was.

_Oh… crap, did I just turn myself in a new target here?_

The jellyfish regarded Allen for a moment, before looking up at its play-toy struggling to stay on the surface… then, to Allen's surprise, it released the boy's ankle without a word and the human quickly swam back to shore where he disappeared, presumably onto dry land.

"**The human drifted in my territory. I was simply having a little fun with it, but if you wish, I can leave the creature alone.**" The Tentacruel said afterwards, no visible mouth speaking but its deep voice (matching its size) had rather gentle tones that Allen hadn't expected. And was that a note of deference he heard in that voice?

The jellyfish then drifted harmlessly by Allen, heading back into deeper water where it had come from.

"Er, thank you…" Allen said, stunned that the massive pokemon had obeyed his demand so willingly. On top of that, the pokemon had spoken to Allen… and he understood every word as clearly as if a human being had said them. He pulled his mind away from his astonishment though…

Surfacing again, Allen looked at the miniature isle the boy had escaped onto and saw he was okay, though he was breathing hard and fast, staring at the water in evident fear.

Upon seeing the little pokemon emerge from the water, the boy jumped and scurried back a little further, thinking his attacker had surfaced to face him.

Rather than trying to resume pursuit, the boy scrambled to his feet and headed back to town, clearly scared away from trying to chase him anymore.

_I hope he doesn't think I did that. I never would've done anything of the sort._

Still, the human boy was off his tail and was safe back in town.

_At least he's safe now… and he probably won't go into the water so recklessly, if ever again._

Allen dove under again and swam off.

-0-

As he headed towards the portion of land that was his destination, he continued to think about how the massive Tentacruel had listened and obeyed without argument.

_Heck, it could've just swatted me aside I bet. I'm tiny compared to it. So why did it seem to respect my wish for it to leave that boy alone?_

Nothing about the behavior made sense. Surely the jellyfish would consider him a trespasser on its territory as much as the boy it was tormenting. Then wouldn't it have just disregarded him or even attacked him itself?

Allen paused mid-way in his course and looked at himself again.

_Or is it something about me, about what I am that influenced it? Are all pokemon affected that way?_

It was something Allen couldn't really grasp or understand, and for that reason, the odd ability to command other pokemon like that only disturbed him further.

_This kind of power… it could be used wrong if it was used irresponsibly. What allows me to do this anyways?_

He looked at his various features again, looking for something that seemed to hold power… but all he could really see were the antenna on his head and his flippers. Neither seemed like a likely source.

His thoughts continued to race as he resumed his course for his intended destination.

_What am I?_


End file.
